Not A Fairy Tale
by Mary Acosta
Summary: Un malentendido, amores no correspondidos, mejores amigos ¿que se aman en silencio?
1. Chapter 1

**Take me or Leave me **

Hola chicas, no voy a decir que soy nueva, el perfil es nuevo, lo único que les voy a decir es que espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y que me den su opinión, la historia va a seguir, la estoy escribiendo para mí, pero depende de la acogida que tenga si la seguiré publicando, lo que sigue a continuación es corto, es una especie de prologo, en Facebook ya hay un grupo que se llama Not A fairy Tale History donde podran encontrar imagenes un pequeño adelanto y podran hacerme preguntas o sugerencias; otra cosa el titulo es provisional, si quieren aportar ideas para este son bien recibidas, a parte de este tengo otros, aquí se los dejo y me dan sus opiniones (Confesiones de un corazón roto, Myself & I, Not a fairy tale history)

Bueno sin más preámbulos.

**Not A Fairy Tale**

**Prologo**

— ¿por qué? — me pregunto con la voz cargada de rabia.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? — trate de ignorar su pregunta, aunque sabía muy bien a qué se refería.  
— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Porque ni siquiera te despediste? ¿Tan poco significo nuestra amistad para ti?  
— yo hice lo que era mejor para mí en ese momento; tú estabas demasiado ocupado besuqueándote con cualquier cosa con falda para si quiera percatarte de mi existencia. No pensé que te fuera hacer falta; no pensé que lo fueras a notar. — le respondí y tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y que estúpidamente creí que se iba a pasar con la distancia.  
— ¿qué paso? ¿Que fue eso tan terrible que hizo que tomaras esa decisión? — oh, nada simplemente que me enamore de ti como una tonta y tu a penas y me notas.  
— Es algo personal, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi mama — le respondí mirando hacia el horizonte que se perdía en lo profundo del mar.  
— tu solías contármelo todo. — soltó en un susurro.  
— créeme, no lo quieres saber. — una risa irónica finalizo mi comentario.  
— ¿que te hice? — me pregunto suplicante.  
— Nada, ese es exactamente el problema — le respondí antes de marcharme.


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a , la trama y cualquier error que vean es mío.**

**N.A: chicas por favor lean la nota al final es importante. Nos vemos al final, disfruten**

* * *

**Not A Fairy Tale.**

**CAPITULO 1. **_Coming home._

_Nunca dejas de querer la persona con la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin el._

— ¿Y entonces? — no había terminado de entrar a mi casa cuando mi mejor amiga me abordo.

— ¿Y entonces qué? — le pregunte con una risa nerviosa que salía de mi sin poder controlarla.

— No te hagas la idiota, tú sabes muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo. — Rosalie descargo sobe mi toda la intensidad de su mirada verde.

— Vamos a mi habitación — lo cual era la frase clave para cierra tu boca nos pueden escuchar. Y Rose haciendo alarde de su madurez me saco la lengua.

— Ahora si suelta la sopa — Rose salo a mi cama luego de ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

— En realidad no hay nada que decir, no le iba a decir precisamente, hey sabes ¿Qué? Me fui corriendo de la ciudad porque he estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida y tú escasamente me das la hora. — deje caer mi cuerpo sin ganas en la cama al lado de mi mejor amiga.

— No sé qué decirte, ¿vas a seguir siendo su amiga? Porque sabes que Nathan no va a descansar hasta que no sepa que fue lo que paso Bella, el no te fue a buscar porque sabes que él vive aterrado de tus hermanos pero ahora que te tiene aquí a su alcance no va a dejar de buscarte, tú tienes que saberlo, tu eres demasiado importante para él.

— No, I'm not (1).

— Yes, you do(2). — Rose se dio la vuelta y quedo tumbada sobre su estomago y descanso su cabeza de lado sobre sus brazos quedando mirándome a los ojos. — Tal vez no de la manera que tú quisieras, pero él te adora — se encogió de hombros. — tal vez ahora eso pueda evolucionar a algo más, mírate cariño, este año que paso te sentó de maravilla, estas divina, el seria un loco si no te prestara atención.

— No, o sea nunca voy a estar con una persona que solo quiera estar conmigo por cómo me veo, o que en su defecto eso sea una parte definitiva.

— Entonces ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Nunca volver a hablarle? — Rose escruto mi cara en busca de algún signo que delatara que estaba pensando en ese momento.

— Continuar con mi vida, o sea big deal, no me voy a morir por un corazón roto ¿o sí? — cerré mis ojos y respire hondo. — sinceramente no se qué fue lo que me paso, no se tal vez fue el hecho que eran mis amigas, todas mis amigas, menos yo, creo que lo que realmente se lastimo ese día fue mi ego.

— ¡Oh! El gran señor ego de mi queridísima amiga, me extraña que no hayas mandado a todos para la porra ese día entonces. — rodee mis ojos y le enseñe mi dedo.

— tú sabes que no lo puedo evitar eso es algo de familia — me eche a reír de mi propia ocurrencia — no creas a mí también me sorprende — le dije ahora más en serio — pero allí también entra en juego el ego y lo que es peor el orgullo, no te voy a mentir, yo esperaba, deseaba con locura que me besara así fuera como un juego y cuando caí en cuenta que no iba a suceder, una sensación como si alguien hubiera metido su mano en mi pecho y apretado mi corazón hasta que me era imposible respirar, pero como tú lo llamas al gran señor ego vino al rescate y su ayudante el orgullo me ayudaron a mantener la cabeza en alto a sonreír hasta que se acabara la charada y poder salir de ese lugar con mi dignidad intacta, aunque con el corazón hecho pedazos.

— ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? — me pregunto Fer con la voz cargada de lagrimas.

— Porque lo que yo menos quería en esos momentos era hablar, mierda, si quiera te hubiera mirado, hubiera llorado hasta deshidratarme y tú en vez de defenderlo lo hubieras matado, a ti por lo menos te deje una carta.

— Tengo ganas de abrazarte. — susurro

— Hazlo — no tuve que decirle más cuando la tenia encima de mi casi sacando todo el aire de mi organismo.

— ¿es tarde para matarlo? Dime que me dejas ¿si? — susurro en mi oído Rosalie.

— No, no es tarde para matarlo; pero no te dejo eso significaría perder la única mejor amiga que me queda — le guiñe el ojo y ella me regalo una sonrisa.

— Tú sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer, sin importar que ¿verdad? — apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. — Es importante para mí que lo tengas claro — pude sentir sus lagrimas mojar mi camisa.

— Lo sé, yo siempre te voy a querer a ti. — Fer beso mi mejilla.

— Bueno, enough with the heavy*, mejor arreglémonos y vayamos a celebrar que estas aquí — propuso maria Rosalie saltando en mi cama. — pierde ese short y esa camisa* y ponte algo de acuerdo a tu sexy nuevo cuerpo. — abrió mi closet. — bueno pero para eso creo que necesitaremos ir a mi casa, pero nos llevamos los Batignolle 120*, tu sabes Christian nunca puede faltan en una girls night out(3) — dijo tomando los pump nude de mi closet y danzo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

— Estás segura que me veo bien. — le pregunte a Fer viéndome en el espejo. — la verdad es que el top de encaje anaranjado esta para morirse y los jeans son mi parte favorita del outif, son oscuros y ajustados y hacen que mis piernas se vean divinas.

— No sé, sweetie, te estás viendo al espejo dímelo tu — dijo subiendo el cierre de sus botines negros.

— ¡Damn i´m hot!(4)— respondí riéndome — we are hot (5) — agregué viendo a mi rubia amiga en su vestido de encaje vino tinto que como todo lo que se pone le quedaba divino. — toma ponte esta — me paso un brazalete dorado con diseño tribal mientras ella tomaba uno del mismo color solo que el diseño de esta era la de la cabeza de Mickey que su hermano David le había regalado en nuestro último viaje a Disney world.

— ¿tenemos todo? — me pregunto tomando su Kurt Geiger(6) negro.

— Nop, ¡ready to go!(7) — enlacé mi brazo con el de mi mejor amiga y partimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

— Buenas noches, señoritas — nos saludo Ben el mejor amigo del hermano de Rosalie. — Rose cariño. — beso su mejilla. — principessa(8). — tomo mi mano y la beso en forma de saludo como siempre.

— No me digas así. — le pedí.

— ¡Oh! ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — pregunto alzando una ceja.

— Be a darling (9) y tráenos dos limonadas cerezadas. — Mi mejor amiga al rescate. — O le digo a Angie que estuviste coqueteando con mi amiga. — Ben con un asentimiento de cabeza se marcho a traernos nuestras bebidas.

— Si quieres nos vamos. — ofreció tomando mi mano.

— No, está bien. — Le guiñe el ojo. — Continuar con mi vida ¿recuerdas? — Apreté su mano. — No es que vaya a poder sacarlo de mi vida.

— No, y además aunque quisieras, el no te dejaría. — Rodee mis ojos.

— Yo sé, pero hablemos de otra cosa. — Le pedí. — Como por ejemplo ¿Quién es el niño de la foto que está en tu mesa de noche?

Rose toqueteo nerviosa su cabello. — ¿mi novio? — Mordió su labio intentando contener la sonrisa que lucha por escapar de sus labios.

— Cuéntamelo todo. — Le dije y así mi mejor amiga y yo comenzamos a ponernos al día sobre lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas en el pasado año.

NAFT … NAFT

Unas manos grandes y fuertes taparon mis ojos.— Adivina ¿quién soy? — Una voz demasiado conocida hablo en mi oído.

— Amigo. — retire sus manos de mis ojos y él en un movimiento fluido aun sosteniendo mis manos me giro en la banqueta para que quedara de frente a él. — ¡Ian! — Me arroje a sus brazos y el paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me alzo haciendo que tuviera que enredar mis piernas en su cintura — Bájame. — Le dije riendo mientras me daba vueltas.

— Es que te he extrañado mucho. — Hizo un puchero, lo cual causo que riera.

— Ok, alguien puede explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí — Mi muy confundida mejor amiga toco mi hombro sacándome de la burbuja en la que siempre Ian y yo siempre nos encontrábamos inmersos cada vez que nos encontrábamos juntos.

— ¡Ah! Disculpa, este señor aquí es muy imprudente —me disculpe con una sonrisa con Rose. — Ian, mi mejor amigo — lo señale. — Rose mi mejor amiga.

— Tú eres la famosa Rose, he oído mucho de ti — Ian le dice a mi mejor amiga extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

— Qué raro yo nunca había oído de ti antes. — dice Fer aceptando la mano de mi mejor amigo y dándome una mirada cargada de significado.

—! Oh! I'm the dirty little secret. ! ! I like it! (10) — se mofó Ian.

— Recuerdas solo tengo un día aquí y tú no eres tan importante como para traerte a colación — bromee.

— ¡Oh! Tú sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. — paso un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. — o sin mis besos. — susurro en mi oído.

— Cállate — le dije golpeando su pecho. — Tú sabes que eres importante para mí solo que no ha salido el tema. — le saque la lengua.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen de? — pregunto Rose.

— Pues el estudio con Candice y estamos en el coro del colegio y pues él tiene muy buen gusto y decidió ser mi amigo. — hice una pausa pensando en que mas podía decir. — y el resto es historia. — termine antes que se me escapara algo que no pretendía decir.

— En el coro del colegio ¿escuche bien? — se burlo mi mejor amiga. — ¿desde cuándo tu sabes cantar?

— Créeme hasta hace un año yo tampoco lo sabia; este señor aquí es el culpable. — afirme, empujando con mi cadera a Ian que aun me mantenía pegada a él.

— Bueno eso lo tengo que ver o mejor dicho escuchar. — Fer emocionada daba brinquitos. — tienes que cantar algo. — exigió llevándome hacia la tarima.

— Este no tengo nada preparado. — dije nerviosa.

— Toma esta es una lista de las canciones que se sabe la banda. — me entrego un libro y se me quedo mirando.

— Ok, ya la tengo. — Dije y tome la mano de Ian — y tu vienes conmigo.

—Lead my lady, I follow(11). — mano en mano Ian y yo nos dirigimos hacia el escenario.

Tome el micrófono en mis manos mientras le terminaban de poner el micrófono de diadema* y dije— buenas noches, mi nombre es Bella y el es Ian y a pedido de mi mejor amiga estamos aquí para cantarles. — después que el técnico nos informo que los micrófonos estaban encendidos y los probáramos tomamos nuestras posiciones en el escenario.

Ian no estuvo de acuerdo con mi elección de canción y al encontrar una canción con la que ambos estamos más que familiarizados decidió que debíamos impresionar a Rose.

_(Ian)_

_Hey baby won't you look my way__  
__I can be your new addiction._

_(Bella)__Hey baby what you gotta say?__  
__All you're giving me is fiction._

_(Ian)__I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_(Ambos)__I found out that everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks, everybody talks__._

_(Ian)__It started with a whisper__  
__And that was when I kissed her__  
__And then she made my lips hurt_

_(Ambos)__I could hear the chit chat__  
__Take me to your love shack__  
__Mamas always gotta back track__  
__When everybody talks back_

_(Ian)__Hey honey you could be my drug__  
__You could be my new prescription_

_(Bella)__Too much could be an overdose__  
__All this trash talk make me itchin_

_(Ambos)__Oh my my dear__  
__Everybody talks, everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks,__Too much__  
__It started with a whisper__  
__And that was when I kissed her__  
__And then she made my lips hurt__  
_

_(Ambos)_

_I could hear the chit chat__  
__Take me to your love shack__  
__Mamas always gotta back track__  
__When everybody talks back._

_(Ambos)__Never thought I'd live__  
__To see the day__  
__When everybody's words got in the way_

_(Ambos)_

_Yeahh Ohhh_

_(Ian)__  
__Hey sugar show me all your love__  
__All you're giving me is friction_

_(Bella)__Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_(Ian)__It started with a whisper__  
__And that was when I kissed her__  
__And then she made my lips hurt_

_(Ambos)__I could hear the chit chat__  
__Take me to your love shack__  
__Mamas always gotta back track__  
__When everybody talks back__  
__Everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks__  
__Everybody talks...back_

_(Ambos)_

_It started with a whisper (Everybody talks)__  
__And that was when I kissed her (Everybody talks) (__12)_

Terminamos de cantar agitados por haber estado bailando al mismo tiempo sin ningún tipo de calentamiento previo pero ambos teníamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme que en estos momentos Ian estaba sintiendo la misma euforia que yo, cantar, presentarnos ante un público desde hace unos meses trae ese sentimiento en mi.

— Amiga. — se escucho el grito de Rose mientras se acercaba a nosotros a saludarnos. Ian se las arreglo para bajarnos del escenario antes que mi amiga pudiera hacer un espectáculo. — ¡oh¡ por Dios Bella eso fue impresionante, me lo tienes que contar todo pero en otro momento, adivina quien está aquí, vio todo y está sentado en muestra mesa — me dijo Fer al oído mientras me abrazada.

— ¿en serio? — le pregunte aun sin soltarla; no queriendo que Ian se enterara de nuestra pequeña conversación, mierda la verdad es que hay cosas que solo me pasan a mí.

— si pero no te preocupes esta solo — dijo Rose para después soltarme.

— I don't care(13) — le dije riendo tratando de restarle importancia.

— aja eso solo te lo crees tú misma. — Rose me rio poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— Lo siento, Edward— se disculpo mi amiga tomando asiento al lado de su interlocutor. — pero es que mira nada mas la sorpresa que nos tenía guardada nuestra Bella.

— no te preocupes Rose, te entiendo completamente, yo mismo he sido el más sorprendido de todos. — hablo mirándome fijamente.

— pues todo se lo debo a este increíble hombre aquí a mi lado. — dije mirando a Ian y el alzo su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

— Estas siendo demasiado modesta, esa grandiosa voz es toda tuya — me sonrió. — y créanme cuando les digo que no la han oído ni visto en todo su esplendor.

— principessa. — dijo Edward para llamar mi atención.

— no me digas así. — le dije dulcemente, tratando de tragarme todos los sentimientos que ese simple nombre cariñoso despierta en mi.

— Bells— suplico mirándome a los ojos. —¿ podemos hablar? — pidió en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara.

— ahora no — respondí rápidamente.

— Mañana — pidió — por favor. — añadió tomando mi mano.

— está bien. — acepte.

* * *

**vocabulario**

_I'm not_ (1): No lo soy.

_Yes, you do_(2): Sii, si lo eres.

Big deal: Gran cosa

_Batignolle 120_: Zapatos.

_Enough with the heavy_*: Basta con lo intenso u pesado.

¡_Damn i´m hot!_(4): ¡Demonios, soy caliente (sexy)!

_We are hot_ (5): Somos calientes (sexy)

_Kurt Geiger_(6): Marca europea de zapatos.

¡_Ready to go_!(7): Lista para irnos.

_Principessa(8)_: Princesa (Italiano)

_Be a darling _(9): Se un amor.

_! Oh! I'm the dirty little secret. ! ! I like it! _(10): ¡Oh! ¡soy el sucio pequeño secreto! ¡me gusta!

_Lead my lady, I follow_(11): Guíeme mi señora, yo la sigo.

_Everybody talks_ (12): Cancion (la pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en el grupo)

_I don't care_(13): No me importa.

(**_I_****magen**es disponibles en mi perfil o en el grupo de facebook)

Bueno mis niñas aquí tienen el capitulo, quería esperar una semana pero creo que me pase, no son muchas las que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos a las cuales agradezco, pero los reviews fueron inexistentes lo cual me entristece pero en de esperarse.

Ok, ahora aclaremos algunas cosas, ahora no lo hice en función de no dar spoiler del capítulo pero cuando yo les deje una nota al principio del capítulo ( las cuales van a ser escasas o muy cortas; la mayoría serán al final, así como en la misa ;)) diciéndoles que busquen un video y lo pongan en cierto momento háganlo (generalmente es eso lo que me inspiro por lo que es necesario, no voy a decir transcendental porque nada lo es.) pero tengan en cuenta que no se los estaría pidiendo de no ser relevante.

Otra cosa, cuando les pida su opinión, no es retorico, es que de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, esta historia está basada ( gran parte, no todo) en hechos reales por lo que está prácticamente escrita por lo tanto en los momentos en los que pido su opinión son los precisos para darla.

En cuanto que días actualizare, ni yo misma se, pero voy a intentar que sean cada semana o cada 15 días pero tengan en cuenta los reviews hacen a una autora feliz, las autoras felices escriben más rápido.

Por último pero no más importante, señoritas siéntanse libres de buscarme como Mary acosta en Facebook o unirse al grupo en Facebook Not a fairy tal history, van a ver imágenes, música y otras cositas relacionadas al Fic y me podrán preguntar lo que quieran sobre mí, sobre el Fic otra vez siéntanse libres de preguntar yo veré si les respondo ;) (No mentiras las preguntas que puedan ser resueltas, lo serán)

P.D. lo siento por la nota de autor demasiado larga, algo se me debió olvidar pero ya se los diré después. Peace and love.

P.D2 ya me acorde mientras escribía la anterior: como les dije esta historia está basado en hechos reales y ese tipo de frases en ingles son comunes si no características de los personajes, por lo que vengo con una pregunta lo sigo poniendo y obviamente colocando un pequeño "vocabulario" al final o las eliminamos y lo dejamos todo en español ¿Qué prefieren? *este es el momento para dejar sus opiniones* ;)

**Peace & Love**

_Mary Acosta_


End file.
